Part VI of Chronicle - Essence of Life
by Puff-Cloud
Summary: Sumakka's past is revealed.


The Essence of Life  
Part VI of the "Chronicle" Series  
By Greg "Puff-Cloud" Kerby  
  
"YOU'RE HOW OLD?!?" yelled Sabi, as he stepped back   
cautiously, tripping and falling backward, landing on his   
head "Oww..." he said rubbing his head. A welt was beginning   
to form on his head. "I'm over 2,000 years old. I know you're  
surprised, but it's my real age. Now, I wonder where Tenchi is...   
Oh yeah! He's in Washu's lab." As she phased out, Sabi gathered   
himself up to his feet, still rubbing his small bump on his head.  
  
Another sound of phasing entered the room. "Helloooooo.   
Anybody home... where did everybody go?" Mihoshi entered the   
room, spotting her new friend walking toward her. "Oh. Hi Sabi!"   
she said cheerfully. "Where were you?" "Oh, nowhere really."   
"Out on Galaxy Police business?" he said, grinning at her. "How   
did you know I was a GP officer?" she said. "That's not important   
right know."  
  
The front door opened and closed gently. The couple   
went to the region of the house to see who had entered the   
house. "Ahh, Miss Mihoshi. Have you seen my grandson, Tenchi?   
And where is Sasami? I thought she would be making dinner."   
asked Grandpa Masaki, smiling gently at her. "You're Katsuhito   
Masaki, aren't you? My grandfather has told me all about   
you." Said Sabi, giving a slight bow to him. "You must be   
Shinqei's grandson, Sabi. Pleased to meet you." Said the old   
man. "Tenchi and Sasami are in Washu's lab. I'll explain   
on the way." Said Sabi, as he led Mihoshi and Katsuhito to   
her lab.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Location: Battleship Kunai  
Planetary System: Milky Way Galaxy M32  
  
"I grow very impatient, brother!" Kagato exclaimed, as   
he looked outside the ship, looking at Pluto to the right.   
His older brother looked at him and grinned, "I told you   
already, the Star Drive needs to recharge fully before we   
can use it again. And that will take us another week, due   
to the damage the recharger took during the police chase.   
If it were still in perfect condition, it would cut the time   
by 40 times." Kagato swung his body toward Sumakka, his cape   
swinging with him. Sumakka turned his head. "However, this   
gives us time to prepare for the potential battle that lays   
ahead. If you want, you can sharpen your skills in the   
training room. I'm going to head there pretty soon. Why   
don't you come, Kagato?" The scientist thought deeply.   
'The boy could be training as we speak.'  
  
"I'd love to continue our little conversation right now,   
but I should train right now. I'm expecting our opponents   
to be quite powerful. After all, they did defeat a strong   
warrior such as you." Kagato gritted his teeth as he heard   
the comment. "YOU LISTEN TO ME, THE ONLY REASON I LOST WAS   
BECAUSE TENCHI COULD CREATE THE LIGHTHAWK WINGS!!!" Sumakka   
froze. 'WHAT?!? A Jurian who can create the Lighthawk Wings?   
That's impossible. The last person who created them died   
after energy drainage.' "Well, then I think we should begin   
training right away. Agreed?" Kagato nodded, yet he still   
had yet to prove his brother wrong. Sumakka's stubbornness   
and his obsession with preparing for a new battle was beginning   
to get to him. After all, that's what landed him in prison   
in the first place. He would figure out something later.   
"Then follow me." The two exited through a nearby door, which   
closed behind them.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Young man, shouldn't you be getting home now? It   
is getting late." Katsuhito said to Sabi. "Huh?"   
he said looking at his watch. "AH! It's 9:00!!! I should   
have been home hours ago. May I use your phone?" "No need,   
young man. I have already contacted your grandfather. Your   
grandfather said not to worry. Besides, there's a huge accident  
near your house, so he asked me if you would be able to stay   
here for the night. It's best if you leave in the morning."   
"Arigato gezaimas." Said the boy, as they all continued toward   
the door which lead into the lab. Sabi placed his hand on   
the knob, only to be smashed by the door!  
  
Sasami burst out with joy. "Yay! Sis is cured!"   
"Hmm... Very quick, that Washu." Spoke Katsuhito. "Sabi,   
are you okay?!?" yelled Mihoshi, running to his side.   
"Owwwwwwww..." he lay on the floor with a rather big bump   
on his forehead.  
  
Ayeka slowly entered the household. "Miss Ayeka, are   
you felling better?" Said Sabi, still on the floor. "Sabi...   
what happened to you." "I'll get everyone something to eat.   
I bet everyone's hungry, especially you Ayeka!" yelled Sasami   
as she walked toward the kitchen. Ayeka was still weak from   
her ordeal. It was very evident that whoever attacked the   
princess was sure to know of her whereabouts.  
  
"I must tell you something, Sabi. Please sit down."   
She was still weak, and it was completely obvious to the   
others. For she moved slowly, but not enough to conceal her   
weakness.  
  
"I have something to tell you as well, Princess..."   
He rubbed the sore on his head, which still had not shrunk   
the least bit. "It's not easy for me to say it, but I am a   
relative of yours, and that I am a descendant of your uncle.   
My weapons make up the second generation Master Key, while   
Tenchi's sword is the first generation." He said as he brought   
out the katars.  
  
"I already knew about that. But why would my family   
make another Master Key?" Ayeka asked herself. "It doesn't   
make sense," she was confused. 'Why didn't father, no, why   
didn't anyone tell me about this?'  
  
"What were you going to tell me?" she was startled by   
Sabi's voice. "Oh, how rude of me... well, how do I put   
this?" she paused for a moment. How would she explain this   
to him? More to the point, would he be ready enough?  
  
"It was said many years ago that there was a powerful   
foe once threatened Jurai, and nearly destroyed our people.   
He was so powerful, that Tsunami was powerless against him.   
But before he completed his evil ambitions, he disappeared   
without a trace for no apparent reason. Some say he was driven   
off by a warrior, while others claim he was preparing for his   
next and final attack. To this day, he was never seen again.   
I wasn't alive at the time, but my mother told me the story."  
  
Sabi was impressed with the story. Yet he was confused.   
"What does that have to do with me, or any of us to be exact?"   
Ayeka looked at him sternly, "I'm not finished yet."  
  
"As I was saying... However, the true intentions were   
revealed one year after the attack. He was searching for   
something powerful. We have reason to believe it was both   
master keys. If he had obtained them both, not only would   
he have control over Tsunami, but also he would gain the   
power to become immortal. The universe would have been at   
his mercy."  
  
"But what was his name?" Sabi asked, as Ayeka attempted   
to come up with the name. "I am not quite sure the name is   
right, but I believe his name was... Sumakka."   
  
"He's on his way to earth as you are speaking right   
now," Kiyone's voice shook the two, as Ayeka and Sabi's heads   
slowly turned toward her.  
  
End of Part VI 


End file.
